USS Hindenburg
The USS Hindenburg is a cruise liner designed by Fleet Admiral Gerald Davis. The ship is named after an ancient dirigible which exploded and crashed in 1937. History The USS Hindenburg is 7,920 feet long from bow to stern. She was designed by Fleet Admiral Gerald Davis during his first incarceration period. The ship is currently under construction at Friedrichshafen Fleet Yards, a space station named after the birthplace of her Zeppelin namesake. Originally, Davis wanted the ship to have an all-alien crew, but a logistical nightmare forced him to drop the idea. The Hindenburg will be flown by Captain Max Pruss, who shares his name with the captain of the airship. Amenities The starship Hindenburg, upon her completion, will have luxurious passenger cabins, promenade decks, a full-size grand piano, and a yacht for the captain. Transporter booths will beam passengers and crew to different areas of the ship. All of the Hindenburg's weaponry will be concealed under her hull, as opposed to mounted on top. Enemies will underestimate her, and then end up being pounded to bits by a hail of phaser fire. The Hindenburg will have a bar and lounge area at the foremost lower edge of the saucer. The bar is called The Inferno, a clever nod to the flaming death met by the airship and 35 of her passengers. To evoke memories of this ship's Zeppelin namesake, the lower (engineering) hull features promenade decks along the sides, and a torpedo launcher hangs below, much like the control gondola of the airship. The nacelles are an extreme departure from Federation design rules; the rear ends are sharply pointed, with Cadillac-style fins, and at the front ends are a pair of hydrogen ramscoops, designed to funnel hydrogen into the nacelles. Crew *Maximilian "Max" Pruss, Captain *Bill Shatner, First Officer *George Takei, Helmsman *Leonard Nimoy, Science Officer (Promoted to Captain, USS Nimoy) *Jonathan Frakes, Science Officer (Died in a transporter accident) *Robert Parr, Science Officer (Promoted to Captain, USS Yelchin) *Senak, Science Officer *Jim Doohan, Chief Engineer *Nichelle Nichols, Communications Officer *DeForest Kelley, Chief Medical Officer *Majel Barrett, Nurse *Walter Koenig, Tactical Officer *Werner Franz, Cabin Boy *Heinrich Kubis, Chief Steward *Herb Morrison, Transporter Chief *Alfred Grozinger, Ship's Cook Fun Facts The Starship Hindenburg was, of course, named after the German zeppelin Hindenburg. The bulk of her crew are named for real people, with the exception of the Vulcan commander Senak. The Starship Hindenburg has a very dark backstory. Her designer had been incarcerated on Earth in the year 2009. This was his first arrest. Even before then, he came up with a 7,920-foot-long space liner. He chose the name Hindenburg after the arrest, not only after the airship, but also to represent his life crashing down in flames around him. Ever since that fateful day in December, the Hindenburg has evolved by leaps and bounds. The Starship Hindenburg's transporter chief is named after radio newscaster Herb Morrison. His chilling account of the disaster unfolding before his eyes helped make the Hindenburg disaster one of the most famous in all of history.